Things Can't Get Better Than This
by Prozacfairy
Summary: Yuna should be happy due to the eternal calm returning but she's missing a certain someone. Can the Fayth remedy that? One-shot, if you want me to go further, give me ideas!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story, they belong to Squaresoft so don't sue me!  I'm a newbie!!

Things Can't Get Better Than This

Yuna couldn't quite believe it, Spira was FINALLY safe.  Veganun was defeated, Shuyin and Lenne were sent and content, and Wakka and Lulu's baby was toddling.

Yet…she wasn't happy.  People were proposing to her for her fame and everyone always called her High Summoner Yuna.  She was totally fed up.

The only person who ever saw her for just plain Yuna was Tidus and he was gone.

As she realised this, tears filled her eyes and she fell onto her knees in the sand and cried to the skies, "It's not fair!  I've put everything before me, my friends, Spira, why can't **I **have a bit of happiness for once?!"

Silence met her and she broke down.

The Gullwings were REALLY worried about Yuna.  You'd think that after the defeat of Veganun and the return of the Calm she'd be a little happy but she walked around like a zombie.

When people asked her if she was okay she just gave a strained smile and said, "Sure."

That night Yuna had a dream.  She was in a flowe field on a sunny day and the Fayth was sat next to her.

He smiled at her from under his hood and said, "Thank you again Yuna.  You're turning into quite the heroine!

We have a good defence now so hopefully the farplane won't be jeoprodized again."

Yuna gave a sad sigh and hung her head, then felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up and the Fayth smiled at her and said, "It's time for the happy ending."

Then she woke up and morning sunlight shone in on her face.

Yuna didn't know what to do.  The Fayth couldn't lie but she had hoped for so long that she didn't want to be let down.  If she saw him and he wasn't real she'd break for sure.

She sat on her bed and thought and then decided to ask a question.  "Where will he be?"

The Fayth's calm voice said, "Follow your heart Lady Yuna."

She nodded and came downstairs and was met with 3 pairs of worried eyes.  Lulu, Wakka, and Rikku.

Then she surprised them all by smiling properly for the first time in a long time.  

She said, "I'm going for a walk, don't worry about me.  I think I'm going to be fine."

Yuna strolled down the beach, the water lapping at her bare feet and she ignored all the stares she got from the worried villagers.  She enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face and let herself relax.

Then suddenly she heard a familiar whistle and her heart skipped a beat.  Without a thought she sped off across the sand to the source.

She skidded to a stop on a deserted beach, caught her breath and then heard a soft, familiar voice say, "Yuna?"

She turned and saw Tidus stood there in all of his glory, the sun making his hair shimmer and his skin glow.

She waited for her heart to slow down and then said, "Are you real?"

"I hope so."  His voice held a lot of emotion and she smiled.

She crossed over to him and caressed his cheek and brought her face close to his and said softly, "I think you are."

His eyes questioned her but she then closed the gap and pressed her soft lips against his and he responded instantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms circled his neck.  She soon gave him access to her mouth and melted into him.

An hour later, Rikku went to find Yuna, and followed her tracks.  She was worried sick about her cousin, fearing the worst.

Then she came onto the deserted beach and saw Yuna sat on the beach talking to Tidus.

She beamed and cried, "You're back!"

They looked up and Tidus smiled and said, "Yeah!"

Yuna smiled and said, "The Fayth said it was time for the happy ending.  He's back for good Rikku!"

As she said this sentence, Yuna broke into a wide smile and Rikku laughed.

"I'm glad Yunnie!  You're happy again!"

Yuna laughed and said, "Yeah!"

3 days later, Yuna was on cloud 9.  She had woken early only to find herself on Tidus' warm, bare chest.  She didn't need to look under the sheets to know the rest was too.  The pair had made their feelings known last night.

She could hardly believe it, and then a hand stroked her hair and she met Tidus' loving eyes and he said softly, "I love you Yuna."

She smiled and said softly, "I love you too."

She leant up and kissed him softly and settled on his chest, and as he ran a hand through her hair, and the other pulled her closer, she thought, "Things can't get better than this."

Fin


	2. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

Thank you for the 3 reviews!  Reviews make me wanna write more!!! ;)

You're all really nice to an ickle newbie like me!!

YAY!!!

Erm…moving on swiftly on, anyone who can help me make my story longer give me ideas!  I'll be REEEELY grateful!  

**QuirkyRikku: **Thanks for picking me up on the Vegnagun thing, I don't actually have the game and was a bit sketchy on the name so thank you!!!

I'm not sure how to make it more than a one-shot, so if you have any ideas, let me know okay?

**DanteHardy:** Erm…aren't they on different games?  How exactly are Squall and Tidus related?  If you have a good explanation I'll consider it!!

Thanx!


End file.
